Silence Speaks a Thousand Words
by SweetieSurprise01
Summary: Sonic and Amy play tag, but are interrupted by something, or someone. Just some pointless Sonamy fluff, my first story. Rated K just in case, for kiss scene. READ THE REUPLOADED VERSION PLEASE!
h1 dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 20pt; margin-bottom: 6pt; text-align: center;"span style="font-size: 26.666666666666664px; font-family: 'Architects Daughter'; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: underline; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"Silence Speaks a Thousand Words/span/h1
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt; text-align: center;"span style="font-size: 14.666666666666666px; font-family: Arial; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"A SonAmy Boom One-shot/span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt; text-align: center;" /p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt; text-align: center;" /p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt; text-indent: 36pt;"span style="font-size: 14.666666666666666px; font-family: Arial; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"Amy Rose, a pink hedgehog was trying to catch up to the blue blur, Sonic the Hedgehog. "Slow down!" she screamed playfully and Sonic acknowledged her by turning around and flashing his signature smirk. "Just who do you think you're talking to, Ames?" he asked and was rewarded by her bubbly giggle following them. Amy sped up without Sonic noticing and pounced just enough to send them both crashing to the floor. Sonic chuckled, admiring Amy's antiques and helping her up. He ended up gazing into her big innocent jade eyes, reflecting the stars in the sky above them. /span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt; text-indent: 36pt;"span style="font-size: 14.666666666666666px; font-family: Arial; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"Amy, puzzled at the sudden glazed expression over her hero's face, waved her hand in front of him. He snapped out of his trance and when he saw Amy's worried look, he blushed and nervously tugged at his brown neckerchief. "Sorry, Ames..." he realized he was still holding Amy's hand and let go of it, blushing harder. "Well, well, well… If it isn't Sonic and his girlfriend!" A familiar voice boomed, making Sonic and Amy jump. They were so well trained, they instinctively stood back to back; Sonic in a fighting stance and bouncing from one foot to the other and Amy crouching with her Piko Piko hammer in her hand./span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt; text-indent: 36pt;"span style="font-size: 14.666666666666666px; font-family: Arial; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"As if on cue, they both exclaimed, "Come on out, Egghead." The rounded man emerged from the bushes, on his Eggmobile as usual and with a dozen crab-bots and bee-bots tagging along. "Hope you two don't mind, I was bored and couldn't sleep." he explained with a glare at the two hedgehogs. Amy rolled her eyes. "Thanks Eggman." she mumbled sarcastically. They began fighting; Sonic beginning to spin dash his way through the robots and Amy swinging her hammer like nobody's business. /span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt; text-indent: 36pt;"span style="font-size: 14.666666666666666px; font-family: Arial; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"They had defeated them all in a matter of a few minutes, earning an upset remark from Eggman. "Can't you guys just let me win once?" he pleaded. Sonic spin dashed onto his Eggmobile and replied, "Maybe… Maybe not." With that he jumped off and signalled to Amy who swung her hammer onto the Eggmobile and hit Eggman away. The two heroes dusted their hands as the last of Eggman's curses drifted away into the dark of the night. Once silence dominated the shadows, they broke it and burst out laughing. "That was easy." Sonic commented smugly as Amy gently punched his arm. /span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt; text-indent: 36pt;"span style="font-size: 14.666666666666666px; font-family: Arial; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"Then, she let out an enormous yawn. Sonic noticed and picked her up bridal style. Amy gasped but then held on to her hero's neck as he sped to her house. He kicked open the door and ran upstairs to put her on her bed. "Good night, my rose." Sonic murmured as he placed her on the bed. He turned to leave but then stopped, a sly smile appearing on his mouth. He walked back and put his mouth to her ear. "I love you, Ames." He smiled at that but was surprised when Amy grabbed his neck and closed the gap between their lips. His eyes widened but, he closed them and leaned deeper into the kiss. /span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt; text-indent: 36pt;"span style="font-size: 14.666666666666666px; font-family: Arial; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"She tasted like strawberries, he realized. And her lips were so soft… Moments later, they broke the kiss and Sonic saw Amy gaze at him mischievously. "Maybe I shouldn't have said that until /spanspan style="font-size: 14.666666666666666px; font-family: Arial; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: italic; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"after/spanspan style="font-size: 14.666666666666666px; font-family: Arial; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;" you were asleep, huh?" he whispered and chuckled when Amy's eyes widened in panic. He rested his forehead against hers and gazed into her eyes. "Only joking, Ames." He stopped talking and let silence take over once more. He got up to leave but was stopped by a sleepy Amy. "Please, Sonikku..." she pleaded, using his pet name. "Sleep here..." /span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt; text-indent: 36pt;"span style="font-size: 14.666666666666666px; font-family: Arial; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"He pretended to sigh in defeat but then cracked a smile and kicked off his shoes and nestled in her bed next to her. She snuggled on his chest and he placed his chin above her head with his arms around her waist, pulling her close. "I love you too, Sonikku..." murmured Amy and Sonic grinned./span/p 


End file.
